cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Sleeve Gallery
Sleeves are protective plastic covers used to prevent cards from getting bent or scratched. If a player uses sleeves, they must all be the same (including on the first vanguard) so their cards aren't marked. However, G units do not need to have the same sleeves as the cards in the main deck, which is recommended to differentiate them. Each sleeve pack contains 53 to 60 copies of size 89x62mm. In Japan, a volume pack costs 500 yen (roughly 4 Dollars, tax included), while a limited edition costs 700 yen (roughly 6 dollars.) Volume Pack Sleeve 01.png|Volume 1: Blaster Blade Sleeve 02.png|Volume 2: Dragonic Overlord Sleeve 03.png|Volume 3: Aichi Sendou Sleeve 04.png|Volume 4: Misaki Tokura Sleeve 05.png|Volume 5: Toshiki Kai Sleeve 06.png|Volume 6: Traditional Back Card Sleeve07 .png|Volume 7: CEO Amaterasu Sleeve08 .png|Volume 8: Asura Kaiser Sleeve09 .png|Volume 9: Blazing Flare Dragon Sleeve10 .png|Volume 10: Soul Saver Dragon Sleeve11.png|Volume 11: Kamui Katsuragi Sleeve12.png|Volume 12: Misaki Tokura (Part 2) Sleeve13.png|Volume 13: Gold Rutile Sleeve14.png|Volume 14: Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya Sleeve15.png|Volume 21: Ren Suzugamori Sleeve16.png|Volume 22: Blaster Dark Sleeve17.png|Volume 23: Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Sleeve18.png|Volume 24: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Sleeve25.png|Volume 25: Blaukluger Sleeve26.png|Volume 26: Majesty Lord Blaster Sleeve27.png|Volume 27: Dragonic Overlord the End Sleeve28.png|Volume 28: Phantom Blaster Overlord Sleeve29.png|Volume 29: Emi Sendou Sleeve30.png|Volume 30: Top Idol, Pacifica Sleeve31.png|Volume 31: Top Idol, Flores Sleeve32.png|Volume 32: Top Idol, Aqua Sleeve33.png|Volume 33: Aichi Sendou and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore Sleeve34.png|Volume 34: Toshiki Kai and Thunder Break Dragon Sleeve35.png|Volume 35: Circular Saw, Kiriel Sleeve36.png|Volume 36: Captain Nightkid Sleeve37.png|Volume 37: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve38.png|Volume 38: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Sleeve39.png|Volume 39: Ren Suzugamori (Part 2) Sleeve40.png|Volume 40: Spectral Duke Dragon Sleeve41.png|Volume 41: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve42.png|Volume 42: Toshiki Kai (Part 2) Sleeve43.png|Volume 43: Kamui Katsuragi (Part 2) Sleeve44.png|Volume 44: Misaki Tokura (Part 3) F8234d76.jpg|Volume 45: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore 5c3b5ce4.jpg|Volume 46: Emerald Witch, Lala 99012156.jpg|Volume 47: Dark Lord of Abyss Ce657794.jpg|Volume 48: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier a0db3253.jpg|Volume 49: School Hunter, Leo-pald 13f9ca14.jpg|Volume 50: Guardian of Truth, Lox Leon recapture.jpg|Volume 51: Leon Soryu and Navalgazer Dragon Argos Sleeve.jpg|Volume 52: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos Vol53_velvet_voice_raindear.jpg|Volume 53: Velvet Voice, Raindear Bro_cfv_sleeve_vol54_mermaid_idol_sedna.jpg|Volume 54: Mermaid Idol, Sedna Vol55_super_idol_salem.jpg|Volume 55: Super Idol, Ceram Vol56_mermaid_idol_elly.jpg|Volume 56: Mermaid Idol, Elly Maelstrom card sleeve.png|Volume 57: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Great Daiyusha card sleeve.png|Volume 58: Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Sephirot card sleeve.png|Volume 59: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Raptor Colonel card sleeve.png|Volume 60: Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Sleeve61.png|Volume 61: Maiden of Rainbow Wood Sleeve62.png|Volume 62: Operator Girl, Mika Sleeve63.png|Volume 63: Taishi Miwa Sleeve64.png|Volume 64: Kenji Mitsusada Sleeve65.png|Volume 65: Asaka Narumi Sleeve66.png|Volume 66: Kyou Yahagi Sleeve67.png|Volume 67: Perfect Raizer Sleeve68.png|Volume 68: Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord CEO.png|Volume 69: CEO Amaterasu (Part 2) Battle_Sister_Formage.png|Volume 70: Battle Sister, Fromage 82553.jpg|Volume 71: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT09-008_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 72: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" BT09-002_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 73: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Sleeve74.jpg|Volume 74: Aichi Sendou (Part 3) Sleeve75.jpg|Volume 75: Toshiki Kai (Part 3) Sleeve76.jpg|Volume 76: Leon Soryu (Part 2) Solitary_Liberator,_Gancelot_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 77: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Eradicator,_Vowing_Sword_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 78: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon Blaster_Blade_Liberator_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 79: Blaster Blade Liberator Liberator_of_the_Round_Table,_Alfred_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 80: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Battle_Deity_of_the_Night,_Artemis_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 81: Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Eradicator,_Gauntlet_Buster_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 82: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon EternalIdol.jpg|Volume 83: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve84.png|Volume 84: PR♥ISM-Promise Sleeve85.png|Volume 85: Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna Inferno_sleeve_86.png|Volume 86: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Dauntless_sleeve_87.png|Volume 87: Dauntless Drive Dragon Levon_sleeve_88.png|Volume 88: Last Card, Revonn Sleeve89.png|Volume 89: Knight of Silence, Gallatin Sleeve90.png|Volume 90: Sanctuary Guard Dragon Sleeve91.png|Volume 91: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Sleeve92.png|Volume 92: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Sleeve93.png|Volume 93: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon Sleeve94.png|Volume 94: Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Sleeve95.png|Volume 95: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" Sleeve96.png|Volume 96: Blaster Dark Revenger Sleeve97.png|Volume 97: Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Sleeve98.png|Volume 98: Hexagonal Magus Sleeve99.png|Volume 99: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve100.png|Volume 100: Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme CGD2-65115.jpg|Volume 101: Costume Change, Alk CGD2-65116.jpg|Volume 102: Aurora Star, Coral CGD2-65117.jpg|Volume 103: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve104.png|Volume 104: Aichi Sendou (Manga version) Sleeve105.png|Volume 105: Toshiki Kai (Manga version) Sleeve106.png|Volume 106: Galaxy Blaukluger Sleeve107.png|Volume 107: Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Sleeve108.png|Volume 108: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Sleeve109.png|Volume 109: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve110.png|Volume 110: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Sleeve111.png|Volume 111: Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Sleeve112.png|Volume 112: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom Sleeve113.png|Volume 113: Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" Sleeve114.png|Volume 114: Duo Temptation, Reit (Black version) Sleeve115.png|Volume 115: Duo Temptation, Reit (White version) Sleeve116.png|Volume 116: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Black version) Sleeve117.png|Volume 117: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (White version) Sleeve118.png|Volume 118: Duo True Sister, Meer (Black version) Sleeve119.png|Volume 119: Duo True Sister, Meer (White version) Sleeve120.png|Volume 120: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Black version) Sleeve121.png|Volume 121: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (White version) Sleeve122.png|Volume 122: Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon Sleeve123.png|Volume 123: Peony Musketeer, Martina Sleeve124.png|Volume 124: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Sleeve125.png|Volume 125: Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil Sleeve126.png|Volume 126: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core Sleeve127.png|Volume 127: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt Sleeve128.png|Volume 128: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster Sleeve129.png|Volume 129: Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon Sleeve130.png|Volume 130: Daunting Deletor, Oksizz Sleeve131.png|Volume 131: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv Sleeve132.png|Volume 132: Star-vader, Blaster Joker Sleeve133.png|Volume 133: Traditional Back Card Sleeve134.png|Volume 134: Back Card for G Units Sleeve135.png|Volume 135: Chronojet Dragon Sleeve136.png|Volume 136: Blue Sky Knight, Altmile Sleeve137.png|Volume 137: Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon Sleeve138.png|Volume 138: Exxtreme Battler, Victor Sleeve139.png|Volume 139: Flower Maiden of Ranunculus, Ayesha Sleeve140.png|Volume 140: One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas Sleeve141.png|Volume 142: Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera Sleeve142.png|Volume 142: Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr Sleeve143.png|Volume 143: 99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth Sleeve144.png|Volume 144: Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Sleeve145.png|Volume 145: Blaster Dark "Diablo" Sleeve146.png|Volume 146: Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah Sleeve147.png|Volume 147: Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Sleeve148.png|Volume 148: Abominable One, Gilles de Rais Sleeve149.png|Volume 149: Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider Sleeve150.png|Volume 150: School Etoile, Olyvia Sleeve151.png|Volume 151: Miracle Voice, Lauris Sleeve152.png|Volume 152: Strolling Weather, Emilia Sleeve153.png|Volume 153: Sincere Girl, Liddy Sleeve154.png|Volume 154: Mikazuki Munechika Sleeve155.png|Volume 155: Kashuu Kiyomitsu Sleeve156.png|Volume 156: Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Sleeve157.png|Volume 157: Yamatonokami Yasusada Sleeve158.png|Volume 158: Kogitsunemaru Sleeve159.png|Volume 159: Hachisuka Kotetsu Sleeve160.png|Volume 160: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Sleeve161.png|Volume 161: Kasen Kanesada Sleeve162.png|Volume 162: Iwatooshi Sleeve163.png|Volume 163: Imanotsurugi Sleeve164.png|Volume 164: Namazuo Toushirou Sleeve165.png|Volume 165: Honebami Toushirou Sleeve166.png|Volume 166: Tsurumaru Kuninaga Sleeve167.png|Volume 167: Yagen Toushirou Sleeve168.png|Volume 168: Izuminokami Kanesada Sleeve169.png|Volume 169: Horikawa Kunihiro Sleeve170.png|Volume 170: Chronodragon Nextage Sleeve171.png|Volume 171: Soaring Divine Knight, Altmile Sleeve172.png|Volume 172: Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha Sleeve173.png|Volume 173: Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed Sleeve174.png|Volume 174: Holy Seraph, Raphael Sleeve175.png|Volume 175: Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr Sleeve176.png|Volume 176: Raging Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle Sleeve177.png|Volume 177: Nakigitsune Sleeve178.png|Volume 178: Hotarumaru Sleeve179.png|Volume 179: Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Sleeve180.png|Volume 180: Ookurikara Sleeve181.png|Volume 181: Urashima Kotetsu Sleeve182.png|Volume 182: Shishiou Sleeve183.png|Volume 183: Doutanuki Masakuni Sleeve184.png|Volume 184: Heshikiri Hasebe Sleeve185.png|Volume 185: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve186.png|Volume 186: Kouji Ibuki Sleeve187.png|Volume 187: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Sleeve188.png|Volume 188: One Who Rules the Storm, Commander Thavas Gold Trigger Campaign/Get! Treasure Campaign Silver Vanguard Circle.jpeg|Silver Traditional Backing GwynnSleeve.jpg|Gwynn the Ripper MasterBeetleSleeve.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle DudleyEmperorSleeve.jpg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor DungareeSleeve.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree CeciliaSleeve.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia DragonicDescendantSleeve.png|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant SalomeSleeve.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome ReverseDaiyushaSleeve.jpg|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha KujikiricongoSleeve.jpg|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo TheGreatSleeve.png|Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great TsukuyomiSleeve.png|Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi OmegaLoopSleeve.png|Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios DOTXSleeve.png|Dragonic Overlord "The X" Limited Pack MameshibaSleeve.png|Volume 1: Blaster Mameshiba SleeveBB-Aichi.png|Volume 2: Aichi Sendou as Blaster Blade (Manga version) Tournament Sleeve-FC2012.jpg|Fighters Climax 2012 Sleeve-FC2013.jpg|Fighters Climax 2013 Sleeve-FC2014.png|Fighters Climax 2014 Extra Pack ExtraSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team Ultra-Rare ExtraSleeve2.png|Volume 2: Emi Sendou & Sub Manager ExtraSleeve3.png|Volume 3: Taishi Miwa ExtraSleeve4.png|Volume 4: MiniVan ExtraSleeve5.png|Volume 5: Ren Suzugamori ExtraSleeve6.png|Volume 6: Misaki Tokura ExtraSleeve7.png|Volume 7: Kamui Katsuragi ExtraSleeve8.png|Volume 8: Icon Series, United Sanctuary ExtraSleeve9.png|Volume 9: Character Face Logo ExtraSleeve10.png|Volume 10: MiniVan G ExtraSleeve11.png|Volume 11: Mikazuki Munechika ExtraSleeve12.png|Volume 12: Kogitsunemaru ExtraSleeve13.png|Volume 13: Nakigitsune ExtraSleeve14.png|Volume 14: Hotarumaru ExtraSleeve15.png|Volume 15: Kashu Kiyomitsu ExtraSleeve16.png|Volume 16: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Other RedBackSleeve.png|Red Traditional Back Card SleeveHSBlue.png|Starter Set Blue SleeveHSRed.png|Starter Set Red SleeveHSBlue2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Blue SleeveHSRed2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Red SleeveMangaIllust.png|Manga Illustration (A size slightly larger) SleeveHS05.png|Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary SleeveHS06.png|Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger SleeveHS07.png|Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion SleeveHS08.png|Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Sleeve-KaiReverse.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set Яeverse Sleeve-BlackRings.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set Яeverse SleeveTD14.png|Starter Set: Seeker of Hope SleeveTD15.png|Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship TD16Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon GTD01Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon GTD02Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits G-TD05Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah GLD01Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" kaimoviesleeve.png|Kai Toshiki (Movie Ver.) Aichi Movie Sleeves.png|Aichi Sendou (Movie Ver.) PacificaSleeveSet.png|Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) Twinkle Happiness☆Pacifica ShizukuSleeveSet.png|Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku English Exclusive VanguardSleeve.jpg|'Ultra Pro:' Traditional Backing with English Logo Garmore-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Great Silver Wolf, Garmore SpectralDuke-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Spectral Duke Dragon TheBlood-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" ChaosBreaker-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon InfiniteZero-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon NebulaLord-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon SleeveMT01.png|Dignified Silver Dragon (MT01: Rise to Royalty) Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery